PP Up
|} The PP Up (Japanese: ポイントアップ Point Up) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation I. It raises the of a selected move by 1/5 of the move's base PP. The PP Max is an improved version of this item. In the core series games Price / |N/A| 0}} |N/A| 4,900}} |N/A| 5,000}} |} |} Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, raises the of a selected move by 1/5 of the move's base PP, until 3 PP Ups or one PP Max have been used on the Pokémon's move. It cannot be used on . The PP Up is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Generation III onward The PP Up also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Increases the PP of the selected move by 20 percent.}} |Raises max PP of a selected move.}} |Raises the maximum PP of a selected move.}} |Slightly raises the maximum PP of a selected move for one Pokémon.}} |It slightly raises the maximum PP of a selected move that has been learned by the target Pokémon.}} |A medicine that can slightly raise the maximum PP of a single move that has been learned by the target Pokémon.}} |A medicine that slightly raises the maximum PP of a single selected move that has been learned by a Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes and , Celadon City, Power Plant, Rocket Hideout, Cerulean Cave | |- | | Routes and , Violet City, Tin Tower , Mt. Mortar , Ice Path, Rock Tunnel, Celadon City, Mt. Silver | Lucky Channel (2 digits) (gift from Kenji) Mystery Gift |- | | Routes , , , , and , Meteor Falls, , Lilycove City, | Lilycove Department Store Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) Slateport City (3000 Berry Powder) |- | | Routes and , Celadon City, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., , Five Isle Meadow, Outcast Island, Cerulean Cave | Cerulean City (3000 Berry Powder) |- | | Shadow PKMN Lab, Snagem Hideout | |- | | Phenac Stadium, S.S. Libra, Snagem Hideout, Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle, Realgam Tower (Battle CD and completion prizes) | |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Floaroma Meadow , Eterna City , Solaceon Town , Mt. Coronet , Veilstone City, Team Galactic HQ, Survival Area , Stark Mountain | Jubilife TV Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) |- | | Routes , , and , Violet City, Pokéathlon Dome, Bell Tower, MooMoo Farm, Mt. Mortar, Ice Path, , Pewter City, Rock Tunnel, Celadon City, Cerulean Cave | Goldenrod Radio Tower Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) Pokéathlon Dome (1000 Pts.) (gift from Kenji) |- | | | , , |- | | , Wellspring Cave, Relic Castle, Cold Storage, Mistralton Cave, Twist Mountain, Challenger's Cave Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite music?" survey) | Anville Town (trade one Star Piece) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Pokémon World Tournament, Celestial Tower, Reversal Mountain, Icirrus City, Shopping Mall Nine, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, , Striaton City, Dreamyard, Nacrene City Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite music?" survey) | Join Avenue ( , ) Anville Town (trade one Star Piece) Battle Subway (win streak of 21) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Lucille or Charlie) Hidden Grottoes, Pokémon Dream Radar (from start of game, Simulator α) |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Frost Cavern, , Kiloude City | (for a Poké Radar chain of 11-20) (2 digits) Lumiose City (1,000 PM) (Lv. 7 and 8) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Lilycove City, , Mirage Cave (north of ) | Lilycove Department Store Pokémon Lottery Corner (2 digits) Mauville City (1,000 PM) (10% chance after rematch with Neville), (10% chance after rematch with Portia), (10% chance after rematch with Wilton or Brooke) (Lv. 7 and 8) , Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) |- | | | (500 PM - 20 Medals or more) (all levels) |- | | Routes , , and , Ancient Poni Path | Loto-ID Center (2 digits) Battle Tree (win streak of 10) Festival Plaza ( , , ) |- | | Routes , , , and , Aether House, Ancient Poni Path, Exeggutor Island, Poni Gauntlet, Team Rocket's Castle (Aether Paradise if not obtained during Episode RR) | Loto-ID Center (2 digits) Battle Tree (win streak of 10) Festival Plaza ( , , ) Big Wave Beach (48 BP), Heahea Beach (48 BP), Ula'ula Beach (48 BP) |} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＰＰ提升劑 增點器 |zh_cmn=ＰＰ提升劑 / ＰＰ提升剂 |fr=PP Plus |de=AP-Plus |it=PP-Su |es=Más PP |ko=포인트 업 Point Up }} Category:Vitamins de:AP-Plus es:Más PP fr:PP Plus it:Vitamine#PP-Su ja:ポイントアップ zh:ＰＰ提升剂（道具）